Painful Devotion
by EmiriiVamon2
Summary: Ron abandoned the Order after Hogwarts to take the Dark Mark with Draco Malfoy. Now, 8 years later they are the Dark Lord's most trusted Deatheaters and work together on the newest plan to destroy the Order and take over the Wizarding World. Ron/Draco Pansy/Ginny M/M
1. Chapter 1

_This work is in no way related to J.K. Rowling and entirely my own plot line. This is a reposted work from a few years ago when I wrote on this site as EmiriiVamon. Unfortunately I can't access that account anymore so I'm reposting my work here. I will be updating it regularly, if you read it back in 2008 with new chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 1

The most intense pain the child had ever experienced ripped through his body—for the second time that month. He shook with the urge to scream, but lacked the capability. Six year olds lungs only lasted so long before giving out. His torturer stood to the side, uninterested. He had grown bored with this charade weeks before; only the need to finish the project kept him moving. The pain he inflicted was done mechanically, without any real emotion to relate why he committed such an act.

After another minute of the small boy convulsing on the wooden table the tall man flicked his wrist and the pain stopped ripping through nerve endings. The boy went slack with relief and shock. After so long under the inflictions you began to forget what it felt like to feel such pain, and who gave it to you.

"Will you misbehave again, pet?" the mans voice was a soft menace lancing fear through the child's crouched form.

Tears ran silent down his filthy face; his mouth moved but no sound emerged. The emphatic shaking of his head made his answer quite clear in its absence. The straps holding him down disappeared and he rolled to collapse on the stone flooring.

"You are going to be good?" the question was kinder, more understanding. This is what the boy craved. The moments when he was shown kindness. He nodded his consent, daring to look up with imploring eyes at his savior. He'd learned his lesson; he'd behave. The man gave a small smile; he felt a sort of affection for the boy—sort of.

"You may return to your room, pet."

The boy needed no further encouragement. He fled the room at the fastest speed a limp would allow. There would be plenty of time for him to give into the pain once he was in the safety of his own room. Alone.

The man could see the splinters from the table lining his soft fleshy back as he retreated. The house elves would have a hell of a time getting those out of him tonight. He smiled again. But it quickly became a grimace as he looked back at his work table.

"That was boring." He muttered, cleaning the blood of his station with a flick of his empty hand.

Behind him the wall slid aside to reveal a shorter man with pale blonde hair; his slender, nearly nude body was sporting only a pair of boxer briefs.

"Torturing the chitlins doesn't do it for you anymore, doll." The aristocratic voice hissed in his ear, pale arms wrapped possessively around his waist. His pale glowing physique contrasted sharply with the dark underground room. The taller redhead turned around in his lovers arms, a true smile curving his face into a more pleasant mask.

"Not really, love. Their begging gets old and they never know anything interesting. Remind me why we don't take their parents." He nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Because, Ron, taking their children weakens their morality. Break the spine, destroy the body. Their children are their biggest weakness, What better way to control that blasted Order than to turn their own children against them. I don't agree with a lot that the Dark Lord does, but this plan was definitely ingenious."

"Right, of course." Ron nipped the smaller mans neck, "I'm still bored, Dray."

Draco Malfoy sighed. It always came down to this. Once the child was broken and made to forget Ron got bored. He wanted someone new, something fresh. Once they were trained they didn't need the torture as much. Making Ron do it anyway was always a chore. A pleasant chore, but still a chore.

"Really Ron I thought you'd love torturing Potter's boy. It's not every day the Dark Lord hands over such a treat and gives us free rein. I thought Granger's girl was as good as we'd get."

Ron sat down on the recently vacated table.

"Draco… he's finished. No longer does he remember his old name, or life, or parents. All he knows is that table and us. The boy can barely speak unless we tell him its okay. For merlin's sake! I don't want to hurt him anymore, he doesn't need it. Have Him send me another. It's time to send the boy back."

Ron's voice dripped with bitterness. This part was always the hardest for them. Sending the children back to their forgotten parents. Despite being his primary source of pain Ron became attached to the brats during their stays at their Manor. He knew eventually they'd be back, but it still hurt to send children he considered his own now back to the people they had grown to despise. He'd molded those children into what they were now. In his mind that made them more his than any biological parent's.

Draco understood and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead. The two had been together since their fifth year at Hogwarts, right after Dumbledore bit the bullet. But it wasn't until after they'd graduated seven years before that Ron had thrown off his façade of goodness and turned his back on his family, friends, and ally's. They'd taken the Dark Mark together that summer without a doubt in their minds that this is where they belonged. In the years following that Ron had become the most sadistic man Draco knew. Which suited him fine with his secret submissive personality. Draco was as devoted to Ron as Ron was to him. Where one went the other went, it was their only condition when they'd taken the Mark. Don't get between us.

"I'll send him home ShadowMail, kay." Draco grinned, climbing into Ron's open lap, "What was his real name again?"

"James." Ron spat," disgusting isn't it?"

"Revolting."

Draco leaned down and licked Ron's neck, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth.

"This table has other uses you know."

Ron grinned at Draco, turning him around to lay under him on the table. "Box the kid up later."

Clothes disappeared and hands groped, finding their favorite places to tease and taunt. Grinding hips drowned out the sound of faint crying upstairs.

Harry Potter held the magical disk in his hand as it replayed his sons latest session on the wooden table. It had been delivered that morning by an untraceable, silver owl who'd disappeared the moment aurors had tried to tail it. Hermione Granger looked away from her distraught friend, there was nothing she could say. There'd been nothing anyone could say to her either when it had happened to Tanya.

"Bloody Fuck!" Harry screamed, throwing the disc across the room at the shamed Aurors at the door. They'd been on the case since the day his son had disappeared three and a half months ago. Hermione put a hand on his heaving shoulders to comfort him. Her daughter had been returned to her six months ago after a four month disappearance. Tanya still hadn't spoken to anyone or let them touch her without her throwing a fit. The only phrase she kept repeating with any clarity was:

"They'll come back for me. They promised."

Hermione hadn't slept in almost a year; she understood the state Harry was in and knew it was never going to get better at this rate. Even if his son returned.

The hardest part of the whole situation to swallow was that it was Ron. He'd never bothered to try and cloak or disguise his presence in the room. Harry had run to the bathroom to puke when they'd been told the identity of the assailant had been confirmed as one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hermione had passes out in shock. Their best friend was destroying their children.

After seventh year had ended and he'd moved in with Draco Malfoy they'd stopped hearing from him. All their owls were returned with snide remarks from Malfoy scribbled across the top that said to leave them alone. After awhile they'd given up. Now this. Now he was back and torturing their children. Sometime Draco was in the images, smiling at them, stroking the children's hair, or hanging on Ron while he operated what appeared to be wandless magic.

"Why can't we find them? Their sending us these every fucking couple of weeks?!" Harry was beside himself, ripping hair, tossing furniture over. Hermione stood to the side and let him wreck the living room. Wild eyes implored the Aurors to give him a positive answer, something, anything that would put a little hope back in this situation.

Moody stepped forward, head bowed. "He's using a new type of magic that so far has proved untraceable. He's not using a wand so there's no way to track a maker. Harry knocked an ornate vase off the end table by the door; his fist collided with the wall in front of him. Tears ran like painful spikes down his face. Hermione put her head on her lap. She knew it was hopeless; her Tanya was proof of that.

A/N

This story has been edited slightly from its original posting and I'd love some fresh feedback on what you think. I'm working on new chapters now and can't wait to show what I've done.


	2. Chapter 2

_This work is in no way related to J.K. Rowling and entirely my own plot line. This is a reposted work from a few years ago when I wrote on this site as EmiriiVamon. Unfortunately I can't access that account anymore so I'm reposting my work here. I will be updating it regularly, if you read it back in 2008 with new chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 2

The day had come to say good-bye to yet another successful transformation. Ron and Draco stood before the Dark Lord in their robes, hoods back. In the face of Voldemort's circle they were the only two who showed no fear by revealing their faces.

"Good work, gentlemen." Voldemort looked down at the kneeling child between his two most devoted followers. His voice was a cold hiss that matched the serpentine appearance and echoed throughout the underground meeting cavern underneath his newest war prize. The room was stone; heat seemed to be unable to get a good grip and stick around.

"Thank you, milord." The two men said in unison. Between them James knelt shaking. The thin pair of shorts he wore insufficient clothing for the icy temperatures assaulting his six-year old body.

"Your name child." Voldemort said pointing to James. The boys eyes went wide in fear. He had no name; at least not one he could remember. His masters had never given him one; they'd taken care of him. Taken the pain away. If they gave him no name then he had none. He looked up at Ron imploringly.

"What do I call you?" Ron said, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

That's right! He'd almost forgotten. They had given him a name. "Pet. My name is Pet." He looked up at Voldemort, pleased with himself. He could answer the snakeman.

"Your parents are?"

This time without hesitation Pet reached up and grabbed Ron and Draco's hand. "Masters." He presented the hands to Voldemort with pride. He had parents, proud parents.

A smile curved the Dark Lord's face in a strange split across his face. It was as close as he came to grinning. "Very good. Finish the final stage."

"Thank you." Ron and Draco bowed, retreating from the crowded chamber with their young charge.

Outside the chamber Draco picked Pet up and magicked a blanket to wrap around him.

"Was I good?" He asked snuggling close to Draco's chest in affection. It wasn't often he was treated with such blatant tenderness; he was going to cherish it. Ron wrapped a hand around the boys neck, kissing his forehead.

"You were perfect, Pet."

Ron turned his head slightly and gave Draco a full open-mouthed kiss. Pet didn't even shift; he was used to such displays from the two men and loved to watch them whenever they couldn't resist the urge to touch each other. He felt safe wedged between the two warm bodies—cherished.

They broke apart after a few more heated moments then continued down the curving stone corridors back to their own chambers. The men talked mutedly about future plans that Pet didn't understand. He heard them whisper about a new child and perked up. He didn't want to share them. They were his fathers. He clutched the expensive robes tighter, making Draco glare down. You don't wrinkle the material. Rule number one. Quickly Pet loosened his angered hold. They were his.

Back in their chambers two women stood next to the open terrace doors. The delivery service. Waist length purple hair hung the waists of both women; bright orange eyes confirmed they were twins. Shadow Stalkers was their official title; the last three children they'd taken had been delivered by these two women and returned a few months later back to their rightful homes. If no longer loved. Ron closed his eyes and took a breath. It was time to let another one go. At least he'd acquired someone new quickly. Draco's bruises hadn't yet faded from their last venting bout and he hated over using his lover.

"He's all set. Make sure is trip is comfortable." Draco said with a tight voice. This wasn't any easier for him. It didn't matter that they'd eventually return back to him. They were his children now.

The women bowed to Draco.

"Place this somewhere obvious. It'll take them forever to find it." Ron handed a sealed envelope with the Dark Mark the women on the left while the lady on the right reached for Pet. The boy began struggling in earnest as comprehension stretched across his tired face.

"NO! What did I do?!" He shrieked clinging to Draco with his life while staring at Ron with imploring eyes. Ron dug his nails into his fist till blood made the fingers slip out of their holding.

"Shhh..quiet now Pet. You have to go." Draco spoke calmly, brushing shaggy hair out of his face.

Ron took him away and sat with him on his lap.

"Listen, Pet. We need your help."

That got the boys attention and he stopped crying to sniffle, looking at Ron with interest. Anything to help his family. Ron continued,

"We need you to stay with these people for awhile. They want to hurt us, our lord and our home. Stay with them and be strong. Listen for information, trust no one," Ron stopped for a second, glancing at Draco, "except for a young girl. They call her Tanya, but her name is Kitten. She's your sister, she's helping us with information too. Let her know we're still coming. Give her news and comfort. Do you understand?"

Pet nodded. His masters were sending him away. He was finding it hard to think he hadn't done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, hoping to make up for what ever he'd done.

Draco knelt down beside. "You've done nothing wrong. We will come back for you. We promise."

Pet swallowed the new wave of tears and looked at the only two people he could remember caring for him.

Ron handed him to the waiting Shadow Women.

"Remember" he said as they drifted out the window. "They are the enemy. Never forget that."

Pet smiled at them. They needed him, he thought. They NEEDED him. Nothing could be more important than that. "Promise." He said as the shadows swallowed him.

"Can we watch?" Draco inquired after Pet had vanished completely. He rubbed against Ron in a distinctly feline manner. Ron pulled him in tight, purposefully pressing on a particularly dark bruise. Draco hummed at the pain.

"If you want, love." Ron pulled him down on the couch to stare into the fireplace. He flicked his wrist and a replica of the orbs they sent to the parents rested on the coffee table. Stupid Harry never took them out of the house, which left them the perfect front row view of the goings on at his old mate's house.

Harry hadn't slept in two weeks, not even dreamless sleep potions were working. Hermione was back at his house again, curled up on the living room couch. It had been four months. They were waiting now. Wondering if they'd follow pattern. She knew that if they did it wouldn't be his son that came home. Harry had been a nervous wreck since the four month mark. Any day now he should be returned. The aurors thought that was the best idea; catch them during delivery. Hermione doubted it would work since they'd tried the same thing when Tanya had been returned.

"We'll get through this Harry." Hermione said; she didn't believe it for a second, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Earlier that week Tanya had become violent, attacking anyone who came near her or called her Tanya.

"Kitten! My name is Kitten!" was all she kept repeating, spitting it in people's faces like venom.

After that Ministry officials had sent her to Mungo's to be officially identified as Tanya Granger-Krum. She was—physically anyway. Mentally her mind was shattered, unable to remember a time when she hadn't been known as Kitten.

"James will be fine Hermione. I'll fix him. And Tanya too. I'll figure out a way."

Hermione smiled, she knew he couldn't. In this situation the great Boy-Who-Lived was going to fail. At least one of them still had hope.

A few hours of tense silence later a crash resounded from upstairs. James' room.

Wands out the two rushed upstairs. Harry was in front an eager expression on his strained face. Harry threw the door open and rushed inside the Quidditch themed room. The rack of broomsticks along the far wall had fallen down. Six broomsticks were scattered across the floor; one for each birthday his son had celebrated.

"Who's here?" Harry said rushing to the center of the room. Wood cracked under his feet, which he ignored. Hermione hung back. She knew this scene.

A whimper came from the closet. Harry ripped the doors off to reveal James curled up in the farthest, darkest corner. He was shivering in fear as Harry got closer. Hermione swore he was glaring at him.

"Oh, James. It's okay now son. Daddy's here."Harry said creeping closer. The bundle tried to back away from Harry's outstretched hands.

"Harry…" Hermione said nervous.

"Shhh…" Harry said, "It's okay James."

Ignoring the obvious whines and struggles Harry pulled James out of the closet. He began struggling doubly when he was forced into a hug.

"It's me James. Your dad."

The young boy stilled, staring up at Harry with searching green eyes. Hermione almost allowed hope in that he would remember his father.

"No." was all he said before renewing his struggles.

Harry tightened his hold, tears beginning to fall. "James.."

"NO!" James screamed this time, clawing at harry's face.

Hermione had to turn away. It was the same, nothing. She was so tired of nothing. No recognition, no love, no nothing.

"Tanya."

Hermione spun back to stare at James. "I wanna see Tanya."

Harry could only stare at the being that bore his son's face. Black hair, green eyes, emancipated body. He was filthy and matted, yet managed to sound spoiled and superior.

"Okay James. Okay."

The boy winced when Harry said his name but didn't renew his tantrum. Without a word Hermione apparated home to retrieve her daughter. It was going to be another sleepless night.

Draco Malfoy lay naked on the four-poster King size bed he shared with Ron Weasley. Black silk caressed his heated back, a deep red comforter lay pooled at the foot of the bed. Pillows were scattered everywhere, some ripped. Next to him Ron was asleep on some of the remaining intact pillows. With a wicked smile Draco rolled over and straddled the red head. He traced lazy patterns over his pale flesh with a sharpened nail. The Dark Lord had given them a week of rest, but Draco didn't feel much like resting. With their new acquirement enjoying solitary confinement he and his love were Actually off duty—that never happened. Ron mumbled a curse in his sleep and tried to roll away form the roving hands. Draco laughed to himself. This was the best part of the day, waking Ron up. Draco was a notorious mid morning person, while Ron was a definite afternoon, sleep until 2 kind of person.

"Wake up Ron." Draco leaned down to breathe in his ear.

"Fuck off." Ron mumbled, attempting to roll away again. Draco clenched his thighs, holding his in place.

"it's 11:30 love." Draco's hands roamed lower, tangling in coarse hair.

"Too early." Ron wriggled in an attempt to escape. Draco watched realization chase sleepiness of the freckled face. As realization of what was holding him in place dawned like the well risen sun Ron forced his eyes open. The blond he'd forsaken everything for grinned down at him with a wicked gleam. Tiredness disappeared altogether at Draco's sudden thrust. The friction forced his body to reciprocate and soon they were both sweaty.

"Devilspawn." Ron grouched pulling Draco flush against his quickly heating body. They lay there chest to chest, kissing open and hard. Tongues battled for dominance. Ron won as usual. Impatient with the bottom position Ron flipped them over to renew his attack on Draco's body. With enough force to bruise he gripped Draco's hips to grind down.

Draco was in bliss—this was his greatest pleasure. In front of everyone else Draco was a hardcore sadist with no heart, but with Ron that changed behind closed doors. The clingy masochist inside him escaped and clung Ron like a lifeline attached to his sadism. In private he acted like a cat, purring and rubbing up against him in contentment and need. He begged for any attention, good or bad, it was routine. When it came down to loyalties they only truly answered to each other. Ron pulled the blonde's hair roughly as he entered him. "Mine."

Draco bit his neck. "Yours." Desperate for contact Draco raked his hands down Rons back shredding skin. Together they rolled across the bed, leaving droplets of blood behind.

A/N

As always review! And thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_This work is in no way related to J.K. Rowling and entirely my own plot line. This is a reposted work from a few years ago when I wrote on this site as EmiriiVamon. Unfortunately I can't access that account anymore so I'm reposting my work here. I will be updating it regularly, if you read it back in 2008 with new chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 3

Ron stared into the white walled room from the other side of the wall. It was magicked so he could see in but the people inside couldn't see out. Similar to the muggle two way mirror except the captor didn't know they were being watched at all. All that they saw was a wall. Inside the room a young girl sat among a pile of dull brown blocks. She appeared to be around 7 with pale chestnut hair that hung in knots around her face. Blue-gold eyes stared vacant at her meager excuse for entertainment

"He says this is the last one." Draco's voice floated from the doorway; Ron sighed his frustration.

"She's not that important. The fact that we took Potter and Granger's children is enough to break them."

Draco shrugged. "Orders, love." Ron's fist connected with the invisible barrier.

"Fuck the bloody orders! We don't need her!" Draco took the display without surprise. It was always the same with new toys. He didn't want to break them at first. The old Ron still clung inside; demanding he save them, protect them. Draco always had to remind him that by turning them to them they could protect them forever.

"Don't hurt your hand, doll." Draco stepped into the lit room to grab the offending fist. His hands ran over the reddened knuckles with soothing caresses. "She'll be one of our children soon. Don't forget that." Ron's head dropped to his Partner's shoulder. He knew. He knew that once she'd forgotten her hideous parents that had left her with sitters so they could run the Order with more control she'd be his newest daughter. Draco patted his cheek then slid out of the room to get something.

Behind him the booth wall had four 8x10 photos of smiling children. Marie Lupin had been the first, with her auburn and purple curly hair and fast changing eyes—they'd changed color every day. Her parents, Remus and Nymphadora, had been his first victims. Marie was in a psych ward now, he'd rescue her soon. Her parents had been selected for their undying devotion to hunting down werewolves in Voldemort's control. Now all they did was visit their daughter and research ancient magic's that could bring her back to them. Fat chance. Their locations were only known to the Minister himself at this point, even Harry had been cut off.

Neville Longbottom's son had been next. Ron had been very attached to tiny Walter. He'd had mousy curly hair that had hung in his eyes incessantly, it had only taken weeks to make him his. The four month wait had just been for show. Neville and his wife Sandy, who'd been a Hufflepuff a year under them, had been about to make a breakthrough on a potion that would reveal dark magic by being misted into the air. After Hogwarts they'd become famous for their ingenuity with plants and herbs and using them to track deatheaters, their hideouts and identifying people who were under the imperious. After Walter's disappearance they'd dropped off the map, refusing to help anyone and after the boy's return they'd gone into complete hiding, hoping time would heal their son. Ron smiled; he couldn't wait to see their faces when he was finally able to take him away again. They thought they could run and hide, but they couldn't, not from him.

Tanya had come next, she was Draco's favorite. The small thing had taken to her new lifestyle like a fish to water. After a month she'd been calling them "Father" and "Daddy" like she'd been born by them. Hermione had given up her Ministry job and all but stopped creating strategies for the Order by now. Once Harry found out Ron was sure he'd be peeved with her.

The last picture was of course James, and well Ron just couldn't be prouder of the hero's son. He'd been the toughest challenge; stripping him of all that ingrained Gryffindor pride had been difficult. But worth it.

Draco came into the small room with another photo in hand. The little girl from the isolation room smiled at Ron from the glossy muggle photo. Lucinda Thomas. Dean Thomas had risen to great heights after his Hogwarts years. So far in fact that he'd been elected Minister of Magic this past year and publicly announced the Order of the Phoenix as the lead offense against "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Ron had been thrilled to hear that him and Lavender had gotten married after school. They were the last pillar of the resistance. And their daughter would be their downfall.

"Isn't she precious?" Draco breathed staring at the actual Lucinda on the white, sterile floor.

"Exquisite." Ron stated, slipping an arm around the blonde's waist. They'd begin today on creating one more daughter. In four months she'd be returned to her parents or what was left of her. In reality she'd belong to them. The plan was set to be completed in one years time. One year and they could bring their children home. One year and he'd get to face Potter as his son picked him over his own biological parent. They'd visit the children of course, send them presents that would infuriate their parents, but they couldn't leave them without contact. To long away and they might forget. This new molding technique was new and they had to make sure it went according to plan.

Draco jerked back to look up at him. "Oh! We have to quit early today."

"Why?" Ron said, getting irritated. He hated to be interrupted on a new project.

"Pansy and Ginny, love. Their seventh year anniversary is tonight. She's your sister so we'll definitely be missed." Draco rubbed circles on his back to soothe him.

Ron gritted. He almost wished Ginny hadn't decided to follow him here. She'd joined the Dark Lord a year after he did, clutching Pansy Parkinson for dear life. Ever since though the two had been as inseparable as Ron and Draco had been. Eight years. God. Ron rubbed his eyes. He'd been here eight years. It didn't feel like that long. He felt young still. And he was at 25 he was still considered young, but after everything he'd done in the past three he felt drained. It was almost over though and he and Draco could have what they wanted and the bloody Dark Lord would have his victory.

"Fine." Ron said, he leaned down to press a hard kiss to Draco's lips. Quickly it became all tongues and teeth, blood slid down the corner of Draco's mouth to drip off his chin when Ron bit down particularly on his lip. Draco groaned and pulled him closer, creating a delicious friction between the two robe clad men.

"Work." Ron growled stepping away.

"Yea, Yea. Excuses, excuses. " Draco teased opening the door to the White Room. Inside the small girl looked up at them as both men entered.

Defiance flashed in her eyes and Ron grinned inside. She was going to be a challenge.

"My father will have you arrested for this." She said clearly. Her speech was well developed for being only seven.

Draco smiled, it looked cruel on his pale face. "Only if he finds us, sugar."

Ron knelt down to look the tiny child in the eyes. "We are your family now, sugar. And you'll find that life will get easier once you remember that."

"Never. You work for the Evil Man. I demand to go home." Her voice quavered at the end, spilling tears down her cheeks.

Ron put a hand on the side of her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Oh, sugar, you are home."

Five families sat in the large conference room, that connected to the new Minister's office. Everyone was silent. Harry sat alone, Cho had died during childbirth so he was his only family. Remus and Tonks sat clutching each other looking furious to have been dragged out of hiding. Hermione and Viktor Krum sat together, but as far apart as the two chairs would allow. They'd split up after Tanya's return because Krum had seen on hope in her situation and was tired of dealing with Hermione and a daughter who didn't remember him. Neville and Sandy held hands quietly under the table, praying to Merlin this would be over soon so they could return to their daughter soon. Lastly, at the head of the table sat the Minister himself with his wife beside him. She'd been crying since the abduction and by look of her red swollen face it wasn't likely to stop. Dean was rigid in his chair, staring at the surrounding group of people, as if willing them to tell them where his daughter was.

"I'm assuming you all know why you're here." He said. He'd filled out since Hogwarts, growing to a full 6 feet, with broadened shoulders and dark brunette hair. Now though he looked caved in and defeated. He'd thought being the Minister gave him immunity. Apparently not.

"You want to know when you'll get your daughter back." Hermione said. Pain tightened her face. Tanya had gone further downhill and from the looks of the other parents no one else was faring much better.

"I've read the reports. I know when she'll be back." He spat, a fist slapping the oaken table for emphasis. "I want her back before then."

"Fat fucking chance." Nymphadora said. A sardonic smile had curved her face. Every parent at the table knew it was hopeless. The only reason they were there was to try and console the Minister with false hope.

"We'll see about that." Thomas said. "Now how about you tell me about the progress you've made with your own chlldren."

Harry's face crashed. He'd made no progress with James and was ashamed of his failure. His son wouldn't leave the room and insisted on clawing the face of anyone who called him James.

"What progress has there been?" Dean repeated to the silent table. "Remus?"

Remus looked at him with broken eyes. "None. Marie insists on being called Doll. Nothing else. She hates us. Won't speak to us unless it's to rage about how she'll be rescued soon."

The other parents nodded in sympathy. Neville looked up for the first time, "Walter insists on being called "Baby"." Sandy let out a sob and hid her face in her husband's shoulder.

"Kitten." Hermione whispered. "Tanya is kitten."

Harry gulped but spoke, "Pet is what James wants to be called."

With ever name Mrs. Thomas' sobs became louder. She began to see that there was no hope. Dean stood to ram both fists on the table. His face was red with fear, pain and tears.

"There must be something we can do!" He shouted. "I have the entire Ministry on my side!"

They all looked at him sadly, broken by months of pain and hopelessness.

"So did we." Harry said gesturing to everyone's drawn faces.

The Minister began to pace. "We can send out Aurors. Trace magic. Put out bulletins. Spys. Owls. Shut down travel routes."

"Been there." Hermione said.

"Done that." Harry finished.

"Then what the bloody fucking hell do we do!" Dean raged. His wife cowered in defeat.

"You wait Minister. Just like we did you wait." Remus' voice was small, but Dean heard him and it broke his heart. He knew it was true. All he could do now, was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_This work is in no way related to J.K. Rowling and entirely my own plot line. This is a reposted work from a few years ago when I wrote on this site as EmiriiVamon. Unfortunately I can't access that account anymore so I'm reposting my work here. I will be updating it regularly, if you read it back in 2008 with new chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 4

Ron's head was connected to the surface of his desk and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. Ginny Parkinson closed the door behind her quietly and crept up behind her brother. As she neared his still form the telltale signs of sleep were present as his back rose and fell evenly. An open journal with uncorked an uncorked ink bottle proved he'd been documenting the days latest session with their girlie. Ginny reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder. Faster than the eye could catch he had her hand ensnared and was glaring up at her wide awake.

"Merlin Ginny, I almost snapped your wrist." He spat, getting up as if he hadn't been asleep a moment before.

"There are potions that would've fixed it quick." She replied sitting down at his desk. She glanced at the half finished notes.

Finally progress being made. She gave in after only half an hour of treatment. 9/21.

She called Draco daddy by accident today. Didn't even realize she was starting to give in. 9/24.

Those were the only things she saw before he snapped the journal shut with a glare in her direction.

"Nosy shrew. Where's your wife?" He said patting the top of her head. He knew she hated it when he treated her like a child.

"I could ask the same of you. He rarely leaves your pelvis when you guys have a project." She shot back. He grinned at her as he slid the leather bound book back in its place on the shelf. Four other journals lined the bookshelf as reference from the other children.

"Dray is setting up a trip. We're visiting Doll tonight." Ron sat on the black satin covered bed and looked at his baby sister. She'd grown up and he'd never really taken the time to notice. The Dark Mark was a brand on her right breast; he could see the top half of it over her blue blouse. Another tattoo wrapped around her wrist in a blatant pattern of possession. The runes spelled Pansy's name, marking her as the submissive in their relationship. Pansy's tattoo was on her upper forearm spelling Ginny's name. Her eyes had become a sharper grey and no longer held the innocence of Hogwarts. He guessed that was to be expected. At her and Pansy's anniversary party the month before she'd been glowing on her girlfriend's hip, but now it was obvious the signs of drug use. He knew she used Troll grass to get high, but the lines around her mouth and eyes, along with the puncture marks on her wrists suggested she'd been using Fairies Essence, which was a wizarding form of heroin, to reach the max of heightened senses.

"Are you doing okay here?" He asked finally.

"A little late in caring aren't you brother?" She smiled at him the hollows in her cheeks standing out under the candle light.

"Maybe. But you know what mom always said…"

"Better late then never." She finished. "I love Pansy, so I'm here to stay, but sometimes I miss home. Don't you?"

"Not really." Ron said. He looked around the bedroom he'd shared with Draco for almost a decade. "No I don't think I do."

"I'd never leave her, ya know Ronnie. I couldn't. We belong together." Ginny's voice grated on the end. Too many joints of grass scaring her throat.

"Lay off the drugs." He said. The old Ron rising to the surface. Protect. Protect. Protect.

"They help me deal with the Dark Lord. It's hard to be around him sometimes."

"I mean it." Protect her. Protect. Ron's head shouted at him to shake her as she sat there defiant against his order.

"Pansy doesn't mind." Ginny defended, rubbing the track marks unconsciously.

"I doubt Pansy knows how bad it is. You were always the best at glamours." Ron got up and went over to her to kneel down.

"You need to slow down, sweetie. I don't want you to get hurt." He moved her hands away from the scars. "I mean it."

Ginny stared at him with vacant eyes for a moment. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I chose the Dark Lord. I chose this world and I'll handle those decisions as I see fit." She shoved him away and stood. "I only came by to see how YOU were holding up. Not me."

"I'm not a drug addict." He offered with a sarcastic flip to his voice. Ginny spun from the door and glared.

"No but you're a sadistic child brainwasher who uses torture as his main memory wiper. Which is worse?"

He grinned. "Yours. I'll survive mine."

She left with a slam of the door, leaving Ron alone. Fuck, now he was worried. Cursing his youngest sister he went in search of Pansy. He found her in the lower conference room surrounded by goblins who only came up to her knees. Cave goblins. Nasty fucks. Ron thought pushing through the milling miscreants.

Pansy stared at him in surprise. "What is it Ronald? I'm discussing a treaty here."

Ron decided to make this brief. It was almost two and he needed to get back to Sugar.

"Get Pansy off the drugs. We may be evil fucks but I don't want her dead."

Pansy's mouth hung open. Her heart shaped face in shock.

"A little grass doesn't hurt anyone Ronald." Anger was beginning to make its way into her features.

"Yea but Fairy Essence kills. Check her wrists. Don't be fooled by glamour."

Pansy's face went whiter than usual, her black bobbed hair contrasting. Her face went thin as she nodded. "Thanks. I'll deal with it."

Ron was already leaving when she thanked him. A goblin tried to bite his ankle and he kicked it across the room. Out side the chamber he breathed deep. Back to work.

Upstairs Draco was playing with Sugar. They had coloring books spread across the pink table in her Princess themed bedroom. She was beginning to wear down, but it was taking longer than he'd thought. He entered the room quietly, sitting down beside her on the floor.

"Hey sugar." He said picking up a green crayon.

She didn't correct her name this time, only smiled at him. She'd been having a good day. She'd gone shopping with Draco, played dress up and been given a kitten. If she kept being good then things would be okay. The pain could be avoided.

"Hi Father." Her voice only tripped alittle on the title and he knew she'd had to remind herself to call him that. Dammit, not done yet. He wanted her to call him that unconsciously, to only know him as father. Draco met his eyes, sharing his frustration.

"What are your parents names?" Ron asked, idly coloring in a turret on the castle in the book with the crayon in his hand. Sugar didn't answer; her face screwed up in concentration. The emerging child of the dark warring with her old self. After a few long minutes she spoke.

"My daddy's important; he makes laws and my mommy stays home with me. Her name is a color." Her voice shook with the terror of a child who knew what she was saying would get her in trouble. She scribbled at the Princess' face on the page with a black crayon, obscuring the smiling image.

Ron frowned, setting a hand on the small of her back. "No, Sugar. They're not your parents; Draco and I are. You keep forgetting that."

The tiny body shook under his hand. "I'm sorry Father. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Draco stood, patting her head on his way out the door. "I'll leave you to it then. The Dark Lord wanted to speak with me anyway, hun."

Ron nodded, his attention focused on the tiny child in front of him. "Come on now, Sugar, let's go see if we can help you remember." She cried the entire walk down to the Punishment Room. Next time, she promised herself, next time she'd remember who her Daddy's were. They were her only family.

Dumbledore Psych Facility was located on a plot of land outside the city limits of London. It was affiliated with St. Mungo's but was run by a different Director. The building was untraceable and unless you had a reason to be there you couldn't find it. The building itself was an old unused castle that had been converted on the inside to look like almost every hospital in the world. Pasty white walls with ugly pink trim were meant to soothe the patient, white each bedroom was a puke worthy pale blue. Draco sneered at the walls, refusing to touch anything. He clung to Ron's arm like it was a lifeline in a sea of bad taste.

"They put her here!" He hissed, glaring at a passing nurse, even though she couldn't see them.

Ron grimaced. He was as upset with the surrounding as his husband. He'd though The Lupin's would at least pay for home nurses, but no they shoved her away like a painful memory. His arm tightened around Draco.

"I know love. I know."

"Let's take her home now. Obviously no one is going to miss her if they'd put her in this cesspool." Draco's voice rose an octave, but Ron didn't worry. The shield surrounding them hid them from sight and hearing. After he'd joined the Dark Lord he'd been combing the Riddle Library for any source of magic he could use that wouldn't be traced. He'd found the source in an old book, even Lord Voldemort didn't know he'd had. Daemonus Incantrus had been carved into the cover of the leather tome. Inside had been the answer to his prayers. A simple incantation on the correct aligning of stars allowed the user access to an untapped magic. The unseen force was just more powerful than what wizards were using and completely foreign to the Ministry so they'd have no idea how he worked his skills without a wand.

They reached the door with the marker "Lupin, Marie" on the outside. Ron held the forms of himself and Draco in his mind and made them insubstantial. They walked through the closed door and into the most hideous sight he'd ever beheld. Marie looked dead. She was laying on her bed, shackled, with a bright pink dress on covered in hideous ruffles. Her eyes stared vacant at the ceiling, as if she couldn't hear anything or see. Draco sucked in a scared breath, but Ron held him still when he went to lunge for her. Beside the bed a large, portly doctor sat with a clipboard floating beside him and his wand held firmly at her head.

"Now Marie: I'd like you to tell me your name." He said, flicking the wand.

"Doll" She was all the body said.

"Are you sure it isn't Marie?" He repeated softly.

"Doll" was all the lifeless looking body said.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "And your dress? Do you like it?"

"My daddy will kill you for putting it on me." She said. Draco giggled, "I sure as hell am."

The wizard flicked his wrist and a spasm caused the girl to arch her back off the bed in pain. The shackles creaked dangerously. Marie had turned 9 since they'd been gone and grown significantly.

"What is your name?" He said again. The quill scribbled across the page.

"Doll." Ron had had enough. No one touched his daughter. No one.

"Her name is Doll, you imbecile." Ron stepped away from the shield, letting it fade from his mind. He and Draco became visible. As the doctor leapt up, his wand was already flying from his fingers, even before he'd finished his incantation.

"Please don't. You'll only look more like an idiot." Ron drawled, snatching the wand, breaking it in half.

Draco stepped toward him. "You put her in that awful dress, didn't you. You pervert."

Doll's eyes were beginning to blink as consciousness returned. Her whole face lit up with delight as she spotted Ron at the foot of her bed. "Father!"

Ron patted her socked foot.

"Can I do it?" Draco asked. Doll turned her head and squealed at the sight of her blonde daddy.

"He's all yours." Ron replied, sitting at on the bed. "What do you think, Doll. Should the Doctor live?"

Doll stared at the quaking man with disinterest. "No, sir." She replied after a moments consideration. "He put me in this dress and makes me call those people who come Mom and Dad." Draco grinned, raising one pale hand.

"Wait! What do you want with us?" He screamed, backing into the farthest corner. His eyes darted like a caged animal; his stomach shivering under the too tight button-up.

"We don't want anything to do with you, Stupid. We're just here to visit out daughter." Draco said, flicking his wrist. The man began gasping for breath as Draco tightened his fingers. His hands raked at the invisible hands closing his throat, but it was no use. After a few more minutes of struggling he slumped into a heap on the floor—dead.

After he checked that the man was dead Draco turned back to find Doll unshackled and curled up on Ron's chest, arms wrapped securely around his neck. He smiled at the sight.

"Hey, Doll." He said sitting beside them, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I wanna come home." She mumbled into Ron's shirt. "Please, daddy's. I wanna go home!" Her voice cracked with sobs and Ron stared at Draco, shaking his head. As much as they wanted to it was too soon.

"Not yet, Doll. Soon though. Real soon, I promise." Draco pulled her shaking form into his lap and rocked her. No one would ever have pegged Draco Malfoy as the maternal type, but when it came to things he considered his there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Or to get them.

Doll gripped the lapels of Draco's robes and it showed the amount of how torn he was that he didn't even chastise her.

They sat there for awhile, passing the girl back and forth, talking to her, consoling. As they tucked her now calm form back into the bed, Draco pulled her present from his pocket. A think chain with a large oval locket pooled into the small girls hands. She eagerly opened it and launched herself at both men. "Thank You!" she cried, putting the necklace over her small head. The locket hung past her chest but she didn't care. Inside was a picture of her fathers. Ron on the left. Draco on the right. Both smiling and waving at her.

Ron tucked her in again. "Now their going to try and take that away form you, but—" he hurried to console her broken face. "when they try it's going to hurt them. Theirs a charm on the necklace that no one can remove it but you. So never take it off okay?" She nodded.

"Bye father. Bye daddy." She said as they gave her a last hug and started to fade. Once they'd disappeared the door flung open to reveal the nurses who'd been attempting to open the barred door for the last hour. The younger blonde screamed and fainted at the sight of their dead doctor. The girl giggled at them and waved to the invisible pair who left in the confusion.

"What the fuck!" Harry screamed, throwing his glass at the Minister. Dean ducked the missile and continued.

"As I was saying. It seems they've been in contact with some of your children. The Lupins daughter Marie was the first."

Remus nodded at Harry to confirm.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, leaning forward, his breathing heavy.

"They killed her doctor and left a locket with her. With their pictures inside." Remus said.

"Where is it?"

"On 's impossible to remove." Nymphadora said, her head in her hands.

Harry blanched. Dear god, he thought.

"Who else?"

The minister cleared his throat. "AS I was saying! The Longbottoms son Walter was also left a locket, as well as Ms. Granger's daughter Tanys." All within the past month."

Harry stared around the now familiar office. Only himself and the Lupins had agreed to come. Hermione wouldn't barely speak to him anymore, let alone come over. She was only ever really at his house, when both children became too unbearable and they finally had to cave at their request to be together.

"So James is next." Harry said.

"Yes. Be on your guard and I'm doubling Aurors at your place."

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do us." Harry said. Lupin nodded his agreement.

They both knew he was grasping at straws. It had just cleared the two month marker for Lucinda and nothing had been discovered. All it was was another waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

_This work is in no way related to J.K. Rowling and entirely my own plot line. This is a reposted work from a few years ago when I wrote on this site as EmiriiVamon. Unfortunately I can't access that account anymore so I'm reposting my work here. I will be updating it regularly, if you read it back in 2008 with new chapters. _

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

Chapter 5

"We should film us having sex in Potter's bed." Draco said, arms wrapped securely around Ron as they maneuvered the heavy furniture in the living room.

"Another time, perhaps." Ron whispered, licking the shell of Draco's ear, causing the young man to shiver in anticipation.

Both men knew what they were doing was, probably, the most dangerous thing off all time. There had been Aurors all over the Potter's property, patrolling, checking wards, and casting revealing spells to look for hidden infiltrators. None of the spells had worked on them of course since none of those spells was designed to reveal people hidden by a magic it had never encountered.

They'd saved Potter's boy for last, after having Lucinda returned home. This was the time of most confusion as the Thomas family was desperately searching for a way to reverse their petite daughter's new personality. Four months they'd kept her, just like the others. This time though, she'd arrived with the locket on her neck, instead of having it delivered later like the other children had. The Minister of Magic had immediately ordered all the families from the other children to meet with him to discuss the best route. It still hadn't entered his head that there was no way to reverse the damage.

Draco darted ahead as they reached the stairs, eager to see Pet in the flesh again. He'd missed the boy more than he thought he would. Ron managed to stretch their shield just in time before Draco stepped outside it.

"Careful, Dray, you need to stay inside the perimeter until we reach his room."

Draco looked sheepishly over his shoulder and waited for Ron to catch up, and then they proceeded upstairs together, hand in hand. The door to Pet's room was padlocked and magically enforced. Apparently Harry had had some trouble keeping the little tyke from running away. A few quick flicks of his hand and Ron had the door swinging open without a sound. They entered, and the door closed just as silently behind them.

The room looked exactly as Harry had originally decorated it for James the year before. Not a toy was out of place. The only problem in the room was James didn't live there anymore, Pet did.

The boy was rolled to the side on his bed, coloring the wall with a black crayon. He was seven now and was upset his birthday wish hadn't come true yet. The creepy man with glasses had told him that if he made a wish it would come true as he blew out the candles, but his Father's hadn't returned since the party nearly two weeks ago. The creepy man had let him play with Kitten the other day, though and that was nearly as good. The two had become fast friends in their captivity with the stranger families, as they liked to call them. Kitten's birthday was next week and they'd decided to try the wish thing again with her birthday cake candles. Pet rolled away from the crayon colored wall in boredom, only to come face to face with his wish.

Draco engulfed the bundle of black that came hurtling at him in a tight hug. His expensive robes quickly became wet with the tears only an eight year old boy can pull off with any decorum. Ron knelt down beside the pair to rub soothing circles on his tensed back.

"Now, now Pet. I told you we'd come back." Ron said, pulling the shaking child into his arms for a hug. His tiny arms tightened around the redhead's neck as he stood up the go sit on the now vacant bed. Draco sat down beside them. As with every other child they passed him back and forth, talking to him, calming him down and then reassuring him that they still loved him.

"We have a birthday present for you." Draco said pulling out the now familiar locket. Pet squealed and slid it over his head. He'd been so jealous when Kitten had shown up wearing the locket the day before. She'd had to promise him they were on their way before he'd stop crying.

The trio talked for a little longer and Pet told them everything he'd learned. Most of it was stuff Ron and Draco had heard before, but they were surprised about one thing.

"I heard the Harry-man say that the Minister wanted to get all of the children you took together in one room and try and figure out if we knew where'd you'd taken us."

Ron shook his head in wonder at the stupidity of the leader of the wizarding world. How could they possibly thing the children could ever know where they were staying. They couldn't think they were that dumb.

"Get away from him." Apparently, Ron thought, he could be that dumb. He turned slowly to face the angry wrath of Harry Potter with his wand raised. And pointed at Draco.

Rage at his lover's predicament made the shield fly from his mind in less than a second. He then wrapped each of them, including Pet in the shield after making sure Draco was safe against any attack from Harry. Draco winked at him from his position on the bed, reclining back to watch the show.

"Now Harry is that any way to greet an old friend?" Ron's voice was honeyed venom. Harry's face was headed toward blood red by this point as neither man stepped away from his son.

"Come here James." Harry said, stepping further into the room.

James' response was to climb further into Draco's lap. "My name is Pet." The statement physically made Harry blanch.

"Why, Ron? Why are you doing this?"

Ron didn't answer for a moment, as if he was pondering how to answer. "Would you like me to tell you the truth Harry? The whole truth, filled with gory details and sordid tales of how I was forced to take the Dark Mark and perform his bidding. Would that make you feel better about his?"

Tears ran down Harry's face in angry tracks. "Did he?"

Ron smiled then, "No." Draco leaned forward then, wrapping an arm around Ron's thigh in a possessive move.

"He picked me over you Potter. Hurts to find out that you weren't really that important after all. Isn't it?"

The spell was unexpected, but Ron was prepared. Harry had shot the Killing Curse with perfect aim at Draco's face, but it only bounced off harmlessly about a foot away from him.

"Leave my daddy alone!" Pet screamed, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and glaring in his biological father's direction.

"I hate to do this Pet, but daddy and I have to leave, but we'll be back soon."

"No you won't."

Ron ignored Harry's outburst. "Just look at the locket if you miss us too much and remember we love you. Okay?"

Pet sniffled into Draco's shoulder but nodded. After hugging Draco one more time he reached up to be lifted by Ron. With Pet securely in his arms he looked at Harry.

"I didn't expect to like hurting you as much as I do Harry. I really didn't." Ron then kissed the boy on the cheek, tucked him back into bed and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"You won't get out of here." Harry said, smiling.

"We already have." Ron replied. And the pair faded into mist.

Draco rolled on top of Ron and thrust impatiently. "Wake up, dammit!"

He'd been horny and ready to go for over an hour, but Ron wouldn't wake up for anything. As if to prove him wrong Ron chose that moment to roll on top of Draco, pinning him successfully to the mattress and glare down angrily.

"Are you begging for punishment?" Ron asked through clenched teeth. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm horny."

"What else is new?" Ron quipped, biting down on Draco's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Draco's gasp wasn't from pain as the blood dripped onto the green satin sheets, but from pleasure. This was what he wanted, pain and pleasure and everything Ron could give him.

But Ron wasn't giving it to him.

"Why'd you stop?" Draco whined as Ron rolled out of bed. He tried to grab his boxers to pull him back in bed, but failed miserably and fell out of the bed.

"The best punishment for you waking me up is denial of what you wanted in the first place."

"You wouldn't!" Draco jumped up and chased after Ron as he took off down the hall.

Ron was quicker and ducked into his study. "I just did." He shouted from behind the closed door.

"Please, Ron." Draco knelt outside the locked door and began to beg. He knew that the one thing that turned Ron on more than anything was him on his knees begging for it.

"I'll do anything. Just please don't leave me like this! I want you. I want you. Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" Draco continued his pleas to the door for another full three minutes before Ron yanked it open and pulled him forcefully inside.

"You really want it?" Ron asked, tearing Draco's boxers off with an angry yank.

"Now. I want it now." Draco gasped, running his arms up and down Ron's chest impatiently. Ron didn't respond but began sucking on Draco's chest with enough force to bruise. His hand cupped the blonde's crotch and squeezed the swollen piece of anatomy hard. Draco whimpered, his mouth finding Ron's neck to suck on.

Ron had the desk cleared with on flick of his wrist and Draco on top of the deep cherry wood in another second. Draco wriggled happily as Ron climbed on top of him, now naked. The blonde idly traced the freckles waiting for Ron to begin. There was no preparation, no foreplay, just the harsh tearing of Ron entering Draco with one thrust. Draco arched off the desk in a cry of pain, clutching Ron's shoulders to anchor him to sanity. The pain was intense, riding over him like waves of molten lava, threatening to melt him away. Ron didn't wait for him to adjust or get even mildly comfortable, which was Draco's favorite way to get it. He began pushing his way further into the blonde then pulling out almost all the way just to ram back in.

Draco was mumbling incoherently through a haze of red. After a few thrusts he began to reciprocate and match Ron's rhythm. The pain only heightened his need for release and he was now full and heavy, begging for attention.

"Please…" Draco sighed, imploring Ron with his eyes. Ron looked down at him and the harsh sadist vanished from his eyes. His thrusts slowed and Draco moaned at the change of pace.

"You said you wanted it." Ron chastised, his hand wrapping around Draco and he began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"I want you. Any way I can have you." Draco said, pulling Ron's hips in tighter. He knew it was his own blood that was their lubricant now, but he didn't care. This wasn't the first time he'd had to push Ron to anger for satisfaction and it wouldn't be the last. He enjoyed the pain, the begging the degradation as his blood soaked the linens or the table or wherever he finally got Ron to cave in.

"I love you." Draco cried out as they both finished together.

Ron smiled down at him, "Me to Dray, me to."

Lucinda couldn't understand why her Father's had sent her to this strange place. The woman named after a flower wouldn't stop crying and the big man in the suit was pacing angrily. She sat at the head of the table in confusion as more men and women filed into the room, each of them looked at her with pity before sitting down in their seats. Only one man wasn't joined by a woman. And one woman wasn't joined by a man; everyone else was in pairs.

"Look at HER!" the big man yelled. She'd heard his name was Dean earlier. Everyone at the table avoided eye contact and sat there in silence.

"They're coming back." Her voice rang out with perfect clarity. Everyone stared.

"Don't say things like that Lucinda." Dean said, kneeling by the stranger who was his daughter.

"I'm not lying and my name is Kitten. They're coming back for all of us. They promised." She clutched the locket of them in her hand as if to gain confidence.

A woman with bushy brown hair leaned forward. "Did they tell you this?"

"Yes." Lucinda said. That was all she would say. Dean tried to coax more information out of her but she refused to speak. Lavenders weeping had become incessantly loud and obnoxious so Dean had her move their daughter back to her room and go lie down.

After she was gone the Minister of Magic surveyed the room. Each family stared at him with pity.

"What do you want us to tell you Dean?" Neville asked.

"Something that will help me bring her back." Dean said, placing his hands on the table in defeat.

"What do you think you could do that we haven't tried?" Hermione asked. Her hands shook as she placed them in her lap; she clutched them together to try and repress her breaking control. Tanya no longer was controllable and Hermione had had to hire a home nurse to care for her because it had become to painful for her to bear even looking at her daughter.

"Something. Anything."

"Nothing." Remus said, standing up. He was ready to return to his daughter and so was his wife who stood with him. They'd suffered too much already under the strain of caring for Marie again. After her doctor had been murdered the hospital had refused to house her anymore; they'd been forced to bring her back home. Remus had given in quickly and begun calling her Doll as she'd demanded after a week back in their home. Nymphadora's hair would no longer change color; it remained a dull black that no amount of energy could change.

Dean looked at the retreating backs of the Lupins; he knew it was hopeless. Voldemort had won. The pillars of the Order were crumbling around him and he knew there was no way to stop it.

"Have we given up?" He asked to no one in particular.

"No, Minister." Sandy said, standing with her husband as well. She was too tired to act as if the Minister's situation affected her anymore. "We haven't given up. We've been beaten. They have thoroughly and completely managed to reduce us to our present condition. There was no giving up involved."

The Longbottoms departed then, leaving only Harry and Hermione sitting alone at the oval table with the Minister of Magic trying vainly to retain his composure.

"We will stop them. Even if we can't get out children back; we will kill the sons of bitches who did this to them."

Harry smiled at the Minister's conviction. Hermione began to cry.

"I hope you're right Minister. We all do."


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the new chapter to Painful Devotion. I haven't written fresh work for this story in some time and I am really pleased with how this plot keeps itself alive. I don't usually write such dark material, but I find it fascinating to see how the kids attach to their tormentors and the tormentors become attached to their charges. _

_Thank you for reading and I always appreciate reviews and fresh perspectives _

Chapter 6-Time to come home.

Ron knelt before the Dark Lord, before rising to sit beside him at the Deatheater Congregation. Ron's eyes tracked each person. Even with most of them hiding their faces he knew who each of them were. He spotted Severus Snape a few robes away from him and gave a slight nod. Snape nodded back and returned to the parchment he was perusing intensely. His latest list of information he was allowed to leak to the Order, no doubt. Ron sat completely still before the Dark Lord when his slit eyes turned to look at him intensely.

"You are displeased."

That was all Lord Voldemort said and Ron could feel his back tense as his mind raced with his options to respond.

"I am anxious, My Lord." He replied cautiously. He felt naked without Draco there beside him. Draco was the politician in their relationship. Ron rarely spoke with the Dark Lord, his job was to carry out orders, not discuss their merit.

"Your _children_ are ready to be returned to us then." The word children slid out like venom and Ron fought back the urge to snarl at the way he said it.

"Yes, My Lord."

"The spells have held over the past year then?" Voldemort ignored the signal that all members had arrived to begin the meeting and kept his gaze on Ron. Ron stared back, unwavering.

"They have, My Lord. Anything that has been discussed in front of the children or within earshot has been saved, all we need to do is extract their memories into a Pensieve."

"Excellent. Bring your young back then." With that Voldemort finished with Ron and turned to begin the meeting.

As the chanting of forgotten Latin rolled over him Ron retreated inward. He hated when Draco was sent out on jobs alone. Now was the time they should be using to prepare their home for their children, not for Draco to be out collecting donations for their cause.

Harry Potter sat next to his sleeping son. The-boy-who-lived was hardly recognizable anymore. His hair was no longer sleek and black, but instead hung limp and greasy in his eyes. Dirty glasses slid to the end of his nose as he cradled his head in his hands defeated. Every muscle in his body ached from lack of sleep and his head was clouded with depressing images of who his son used to be and what he had now become. The sleeping boy rested peacefully clutching the locket from his new parents—the parents who had stripped the boy Harry knew away from him. Around him a Harry saw pictures of him teaching his son to fly a broom or them visiting Diagon Alley for the first time when he was just a baby. Harry didn't cry anymore. The pictures were all he had left of his son and he had run out of tears to mourn long ago. James shifted on the bed and Harry quietly got up and left the room closing the door silently behind him. He couldn't face the stare of his own son despising anymore when he woke up.

Downstairs Harry faced the Aurors wordlessly. They watched him cautiously like he was a wounded animal in the wild. They weren't sure how he was going to act, or if he would lash out. Harry sat on the loveseat, linked his hands and leaned forward.

"Everything ready?" Harry said quietly, clenching his fists together. This was the right move. He knew there was nothing left of his son, but he still felt his soul drying up at what was about to happen.

Mad-Eye limped forward, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Aye, it is. Are you sure about this Harry? We can find another way."

"No. We can't." Harry said, not looking up. "All the others have agreed. This is our only chance to catch them."

Mad-Eye nodded to the other two faceless Aurors, who turned and headed up the stairs. Harry winced as he heard his son's screams and crashes as they dragged the 8 year old boy out of his bedroom forcibly. Harry didn't look up as they carried the struggling child out of the house.

"This has to work Mad-Eye. I may have lost my son, but I'm not about to let them have what's left of him."

Mad-Eye nodded silently and walked out of the house. He was on a tight schedule to collect 4 other children tonight and take them all to Azkaban. Mad-Eye knew as he left the house he would be retiring after this operation. This was the last order he would ever follow for the Ministry of Magic and for the Order.

Harry watched Mad-Eye leave with apathetic eyes. He felt drained and sickly relieved that his son was gone. Voldemort had grown bold since their children had been returned one by one. Werewolves occupied Hogsmeade now and Deatheaters ran Diagon Ally. The Leaky Cauldron had been burned to the ground the week before, cutting off access to most of the Wizarding World. They were losing fast and Harry knew they only had one chance to strike back. To regain the upper hand in this spiraling war they'd have to sacrifice their children, but really, they weren't their children anymore were they. Harry giggled madly at his own thoughts and sucked in a deep breath. They were so close to the end this wasn't the time to lose it. Sanity was a precious commodity these days and he had so little of it left.

The mirror shattered into a thousand fragments, raining down on the plush black carpet of Ron and Draco's room. Draco's infuriated screams echoed off the walls. Ron calmly passed Draco another object to throw and the vase joined the mirror in fragments on the floor.

"Azkaban!" Draco raged, turning to lash at his partner's chest. Ron wrapped his arms around his lover and took the abuse quietly. "They put our children in Azkaban!" Draco's rage was palpable and vibrated in the air darkly. Ron contained the magic pouring from him kept it secure inside their room. No need for Voldemort to feel the extent of their power. It'd raise far too many questions.

"We'll get them out, love." Ron stated, his voice devoid of any real emotion. He stood still and held the heaving man in his arms, who continued to thrash and pound on Ron's chest.

The news had come just moments before from a terrified House Elf carrying a letter from Voldemort himself. Azkaban was a recent reacquisition of the Order's and with only a handful of Dementors still there the place was practically empty of prisoners, except for the 5 children they had planned on retrieving over the course of this week. The move was unexpected for the heroes. They hadn't anticipated the parents giving up their children in an attempt to draw out their abductors. Voldemort was not pleased and was considering giving the children up as well. Draco's rage was understandable. Voldemort didn't see the need to risk walking into a trap to grab the children for information that may or may not be valuable. After all, they were winning already, why risk losing men for 5 brats. Draco did not agree.

"They are going to give them the Dementor's Kiss tonight." Draco whispered the words hung in the air between them. The threat of losing the 5 young children was real and terrifyingly close to becoming reality. Ron drew in a deep breath and pushed Draco back to look at him.

"We will not lose them." Ron said cradling Draco's face. No matter how sick the two men were, they had come to love the children they'd molded into their own. Each one had a bedroom in their newly furnished Manor House. They'd officially moved out of Voldemort's _lair, _for lack of a better word, the week before in preparation. Draco had been preparing for months with a decorator to create the perfect rooms for each of his children. Ron knew if they lost them he'd struggle with keeping his partner with him and not following in his sister's footsteps.

"We have 12 hours to plan, love, so we need to prepare." Ron leaned in and kissed Draco hard. The kiss was all tongues and teeth as they clutched desperately at each other. Draco's nails clawed at Ron's chest, ripping his shirt open and spraying buttons across the room.

"I want Potter's head." Draco gritted out, biting Ron's lip until he tasted blood.

"I promise," was all Ron said as he stripped his partner and shoved him onto the bed, straddling him to grind their erections together. Draco moaned and arched back, his hands trapped above him as Ron pinned him underneath.

They had one hour until they'd meet with Voldemort to decide a course of action. Ron intended to make sure they used every second possible, just in case things went badly tonight. He had no intention of taking any orders that told him to leave the children to their fate. He'd made them who they were and Ron was nothing if not loyal to what was his.

As Ron slid inside Draco he felt the familiar passion clawing at him, but also a sense of peace. He had chosen the correct path all those years ago and regretted nothing. Draco pulled Ron out of his thoughts by thrusting back and pulling Ron in for a harsh kiss. Moaning and bleeding just a little Ron smiled as he fucked his husband into the mattress.

Tonight would be anything but boring.

Rain assaulted the crumbling walls of Azkaban, creating the proper dark and foreboding setting of what was to come tonight. Inside the cold stone walls Aurors paced every hallway. Empty cells stood open, like yawning pits of despair. Faint echoes of old screams could still be heard by the people who'd been tortured for crimes. Deep inside the bowels of the old prison one particularly large cell housed 5 young children ranging in ages from 8-9. Around them the parents who could stomach being there stood like statues on the wall. Only Hermoine, Harry and Remus had been brave enough to come watch the end of their children.

Four Dementors paced the walls impatiently waiting for the permission they despised needing. None of the children were crying, instead they sat together proudly in the center of the cell and talked calmly among each other. For their biological parents it was a disturbing sight to watch. James and Tanya had calmed all the tears when they'd arrived, assuring each of them that their daddy's would never let anything happen to them. Now, they all sat and stared at the surrounding people with a strangely Malfoy type disinterest.

The Minister of Magic walked in quickly, ignoring the penetrating eyes of his daughter Lucinda and went straight to the other parents. "How long have we got?" He asked quietly, darting nervous looks at the Dementors.

"About half an hour." Harry said quietly, looking over at his son James, who gave him a smirk in return, before turning to Tanya to whisper something.

"Are you sure they heard about it?" Dean asked.

"Snape confirmed he gave the message." Hermione's voice was grated and hoarse, from crying or screaming, but probably both. She'd had to be tranquilized heavily when they'd taken Tanya from her that morning. Her eyes were still dilated and far too large for her gaunt face. Harry knew she'd started taking drugs to cope, which ones he wasn't sure.

Thunder made them all jump nervously and Lupin's shaking hands couldn't be controlled by clutching them together anymore. He ran his hands through sparse thinning hair, looking twice his already older age.  
"We're going to burn for this." He said and had to stop himself from rubbing the finger where his wedding ring used to be. Nymphadora had left his and Marie the month before, saying that she'd given up. She'd since dropped off the map, no one had been able to locate her. Her abandonment had made the decision to allow Marie to be here tonight far easier than Remus could ever admit.

"If they show up we'll stop them and stop the Kiss." Dean said with false bravado.

"And if they don't?" Harry's voice resembled broken glass and Dean wouldn't respond or look at him.

"What does it matter?" Hermione said vacantly staring at her daughter with unseeing eyes. "That's not my daughter anyway." Her words sounds detached. Harry wondered how she'd managed to get so high so fast without him noticing. A drop of blood trailed down her arm and Harry knew she'd injected herself with what was most likely Fairies Essence.

"It's time." Her voice singsonged as her body swayed. Harry checked his watch to confirm and saw it was 10PM exactly. The Dementors began to edge closer to their victims in anticipation. Dean swallowed loudly and began to sweat in the cold dungeon. "Please forgive us." He said to no one.

The Dementors made it within 10 feet of the children and suddenly stopped, as if they had hit an invisible wall. Their struggles made it clear they were displeased with being halted. The children's faces never changed. They showed no fear and stared at the Dementors with strange confidence for ones so young.

"They're here." Harry said pulling his wand out and looking around, but seeing nothing.

"What the bloody fuck is going on?" One Auror called out as the Dementors became more agitated, throwing themselves against the invisible shield.

"Hold your ground!" Dean called out, his own wand in his hand at the ready.

Hermione giggled madly, leaning against the cold wall. Her own wand hung limply in her hand down at her side. Remus sniffed the air and shrugged at the other men. Nothing.

The room began to shake under their feet, as the storm grew in volume. At that moment Harry knew they had just made the worst possible mistake. They weren't prepared to handle what about to happen.

James stood up proudly among his sibling and stared at the worn down group of parents.

"Daddy's going to get you now." He said, linking hands with each of his adopted siblings. The grin he sent his father was pure Malfoy.

A/N

Chapter 7 is almost finished now! So, review and stay tuned for the big showdown! Thank you for reading


End file.
